


Out of Luck

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: It was just supposed to be a sneak in and steal mission. It should have been an easy one. Should have been.





	Out of Luck

Outside a building in the Whitechapel district, a handful of members of the gang The Rooks were waiting by the front door. They had been waiting there a considerable length of time and were beginning to wonder if they should stick around much longer. Checking their watches, they saw they had been waiting for an hour or so past the meeting time.

“Are we sure they are up?” One piped up.

“Considering the noises, I heard when I went upstairs to check, they are up.” Another spoke, wincing at the memory of it.

“Dare I ask what kind of noises?” The first one replied.

“No, you don’t.” The other replied, shaking his head, recalling the sounds of loud moaning and what sounded like two bodies slamming each other all over the place.

“How do we know they didn’t fall back asleep?” A third piped up.

“If you are feeling brave enough to go up and check lad, be my guest. All I know is if we leave before he comes down, there will be trouble. We stay put.”

Shrugging their shoulders, they continued to wait. But it wouldn’t be much longer.

Upstairs, two figures, one male, one female were lying in a tangled mess on their bed. Having long since kicked off the bedding the two of them were struggling to catch their breath after that mornings session. The male, a 40-year-old Master Assassin and gang leader pulled his lover, a gorgeous 27-year-old fellow Master Assassin, you, in closer for a kiss.

Sir Jacob Frye couldn’t help but smile as he traced a finger along your jawline. No matter how many times the two of you were intimate, it always felt as if it were the first time and he was always left feeling on top of the world.

The two of you were perfectly content to just lay there all morning. You would spend whole days in bed holding each other if you could, but the both of you knew that wasn’t going to happen today.

“We probably should get up.” He said, still a bit breathless.

“Aye. But where is the fun in that?” you replied, a bit breathless yourself.

“Well its not so much fun in that you have a mission and I asked some of the Rooks to meet me here this morning.” He replied, rubbing his eyes. “And I’m late meeting them.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. Another sneak and steal mission.” You groaned. “I’m so tired of those.”

“Still has to be done love. We need that intel.” He said evenly.

Looking over at your lover you retorted “Sir Jacob Frye, I’m your best assassin and you have me going on missions that an initiate should be doing.”

Sitting up a bit, Jacob responded calmly “I’m sending you (Y/N) because with how important that information is and where it is, we can’t afford to leave this in the hands of an initiate. “

“And deprive one of them of a chance to prove themselves. “You replied a bit tartly. Sitting up you could feel your temper rising a bit. The last thing you wanted was to bicker with the man you loved after such an amazing session with him. As you started to get off the bed and get dressed, you could feel Jacob’s eyes on you, watching you gear up and despite being a bit aggravated, a part of you hoped that you were turning him on.

“Just promise me on this mission that you won’t poison any of the guards.” Jacob pleaded. “I barely kept you out of jail the last time you did that.”

“Yet again Jacob, I had no choice on that one. It was that or have my cover blown.” You replied, your temper rising. Turning to face him, you snarked “I think after all my years of being an assassin, I think know what I am doing Jacob.”

Keeping his own temper even, Jacob stood up and walked over to you. Standing face to face with you he spoke firmly “(Y/N) you are one of the finest Assassins I’ve ever met. For Christs sake, I’ve seen you make the likes of my sister look like an amateur. But I’ve also seen you get too cocky and nearly get yourself killed. Love, I’ve no doubt of your skills, but you’ve also had a lot of luck and luck only goes so far. So, forgive me if I seem over bearing, but I don’t wish to lose the woman I love.”

While you understood his reasoning, you couldn’t help but think that for all his talk of being sure of your skills, that he wasn’t quite as sure as he claimed to be. As much as you loved him, you couldn’t help but feel sometimes he treated you a bit like a child. Perhaps it was the age difference between you two, but you also felt that your experience should have spoken for itself and that you were entitled to a bit of trust.

Finishing up, you replied, a bit sour “I’d better get going then. The sooner this is done, the better.”

As you started to walk away, Jacob grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him and brought you in for another kiss. The two of you never let the other go on a mission without a kiss first and he wasn’t about to let a small argument between the two of you get in the way of that.

Breaking the kiss, Jacob brought his hands to your face and pleaded “Please be careful my love and don’t do anything foolish.”

Seeing the gentle look in his eyes, you relented a bit.

“I’ll do what I always do, love. I’ll come back before you know it.” You replied smiling. Strapping on your gauntlet, you gave Jacob one last quick kiss and went out through the window and climbed on the roof, setting off for the location. Jacob could only watch and hope that you would be careful. Getting dressed himself, he went downstairs to meet the Rooks. He hoped that you would remember to meet him at the Seven Bells by noon.

Arriving at Parliament, you saw that for the most part, it was deserted. Granted it was still early in the day, but even then, usually by this point in the day there would be more people. Deciding there was nothing for it and that you might as well take advantage of things, you took out your Rook necklace that Jacob had made for you and thinking of him, kissed it for luck and you quickly made your way inside and down several corridors in search of an office.

Finding it quickly, you were in such a hurry to get this over with, you didn’t bother to make sure everything was completely clear as you picked the lock to the office. Quickly cracking it, you stepped in and looked around. Finding the safe that Jacob spoke of in a corner, you set to work opening it.

You should have kept an ear out. You of all people knew that you should have checked over your shoulder as you worked. But the lack of people normally present had thrown you off. If you had checked, you would have noticed that several others had joined you in the office.

Cracking the safe, you opened it and to your shock, discovered that it was completely empty. The intel you were given was wrong.

Turning around to leave, you quickly came face to face with several members of the Blighters.

“Well” One of them spoke menacingly “What have we here?”

Arriving at the Seven Bells almost an hour late, Jacob was cursing himself. His own bits of business had taken far longer than expected. Jacob fully expected to walk into the tavern and see you sitting in your chair by the hearth, already enjoying a pint of ale and with a whiskey waiting for him. You always made a point to have something waiting for him anytime the two of you met up and the idea of seeing you was the only thing that helped him get through unpleasant business.

But when he walked into the pub and saw that you were nowhere in sight, he instantly became suspicious. Turning to the bartender he asked “Has (Y/N) been here at all?”

“No boss.” They replied. “I haven’t seen her since yesterday.”

Jacob tried to tell himself that perhaps the mission had taken longer than anticipated. But he knew that you prided yourself on finishing things up quickly and showing up to meetings on time, if not before the appointed time. Plus, a simple sneak in and grab mission shouldn’t have taken this long.

Stepping outside a moment, he saw some more of the Rooks arrive. Asking all of them if they had seen you, none of them had.

The more he heard that no one had seen you, the more anxious he became. Knowing your mission was across the city, Jacob quickly commandeered a carriage and set off for the House of Parliament. He hoped with everything he had that you were alright.

Everything was a blur to you. Everything was a blur, and everything was painful. As you did your best to try and focus, you soon realized that you couldn’t wipe your eyes as your hands were now tied behind your back. Nor could you scream as a red scarf was bound tightly around your mouth. Struggling to remember what had happened, the last thing you recalled was finding out the safe was empty and realizing that you were not alone in the room.

As your eyes slowly cleared you saw that you were in a room filled with several Blighters who were standing around talking. Looking around, you saw that the room was one that you had not been in before. You had no idea where they had taken you.

Struggling against the rope, you quickly realized that along with tying your arms up, your captors had seen fit to tie your legs tightly to the chair as well. It seemed as if they were taking no chances with you.

Suddenly a door swung open, making the room go silent. A moment later, you saw a gentleman wearing a dark coat and a hat, with the cross of the Templar Order on his left arm come into view. One of the Blighters walked up to him and said something in a low voice, pointing to you as he spoke.

Noticing that you were finally awake, the Templar walked up to you, lifted your chin up and growled “So this is Frye’s lover is it? This is the one who has been giving us trouble? Must not be much of an Assassin to fall for our trap.” 

Hearing that it had all been a trap made your mind race. Thinking back to how the source, a young man claiming to have just left the service of an MP that you and Jacob had been keeping an eye on, had come to you and Jacob with the information out of nowhere, you instantly knew who had sold you out. 

You didn’t know why he had done it, only that he had. If you managed to get out of this alive, he would have to be dealt with later.

Still holding your chin up, the Gentleman said menacingly “You have caused us so much trouble since you arrived in London. So many of my best men beaten and killed by you. And now, it’s your turn.”

Turning back to the others, the Gentleman ordered “Have at her.”

Arriving at the House of Parliament at top speed, Jacob jumped off the carriage and made his way through the large crowd. As he did so, he listened carefully to what was being said and it seemed as if everyone was talking about a break in at one of the MP’s offices.

Nearing the closest entrance, Jacob saw it was being blocked off by the police and that Freddie Abberline was near the door giving directions to the constables. Hoping that Freddie would be willing to talk, Jacob walked towards him and as soon as Freddie noticed Jacob, he quickly broke away from the constables and pulled Jacob off to the side.

“What do you know about this Jacob?” He asked.

“What makes you think I know anything about this?” Jacob retorted.

Reaching into his pocket, Freddie pulled something out. Looking at it Jacob’s eyes went wide.

“This belongs to her, doesn’t it?” Freddie asked.

Looking in Freddie’s hand, Jacob saw your Rook necklace, half covered in blood, with the chain broken.

“I found this in the office of an MP. An office that looks like a barroom brawl took place in it. I managed to sneak it out.” Freddie said in a low voice, watching the color drain from Jacob’s face. “What was she doing there?”

Taking the necklace from Freddie and examining it, Jacob immediately knew what had happened.

Looking back to Freddie, Jacob pleaded “I need in that office Freddie, I need to see where they have taken her!”

“Jacob, you know I can’t sneak you in there, there are too many people inside, including every single one of my superiors. I may have some pull, but not that much.” Freddie explained.

Frustrated beyond words, it took everything Jacob had to remain calm regarding Freddie. He knew that Freddie was worried about you as well, but his hands were even more tied.

Glancing off to the side a moment, Jacob saw someone in a grey coat and hat trying to leave discreetly. Recognizing the person as the source, without a word, Jacob left Freddie and quickly began following the young man from a distance. He was nearly to the street and hailing for a carriage when Jacob came up behind him, discreetly punched him in the gut, twisted his arm behind him and pulled him to the side.

“One scream and I gut you right here and now.” Jacob growled in the young man’s ear.

Finding a small corner, Jacob shoved the young man into the wall with every bit of strength he had. Keeping a tight grip on the young mans throat, he snarled “Where is she?!”

“Who…” The young man gasped for air.

Getting in the young mans face, Jacob snapped, bringing his hidden blade to the young man’s throat “You fucking know who I mean! Where is she?!”

“She…she’s..at the old Goodfellows Brewery. The young man gasped.

“Why did they take her?” Jacob snarled.

“They..they said..if I helped trap her..that I would be initiated.. into the Order..” The young man said, slowly losing consciousness.

Thinking back to how this young man came to them only a week ago, saying he needed help and offering intel in exchange for it, Jacob grew more furious. They had sheltered him and to know that whole time, it had been a trap…

Jacob might have had some mercy for the young man. But any mercy he might have had disappeared with the knowledge that the young man was the reason the woman Jacob loved was in danger.

With a quick sweep of his arm, Jacob all but decapitated the young man and let his body slide down to the ground, the blood staining the stone walls of Parliament.

Leaving the remains there for whomever to find, Jacob ran back to the carriage. Taking the reins, Jacob set the horses off for the brewery, hoping he wasn’t too late.

Lying there on the floor, still tied up, you didn’t know how much more you could take. After awhile you stopped counting how many times you had been punched and kicked. After awhile everything hurt the same, so it didn’t matter. Your eyes felt swollen. Your ears had yet to stop ringing. The coppery taste of blood only got stronger and with your mouth still gagged, it was a miracle you hadn’t choked.

After having their fun, the Blighters stopped for a bit to catch their breaths. Each one had spent a fair amount of time on you, hoping to be the one who would get you to scream for mercy. To their disappointment, you had refused to do so.

Trying to think of anything to get you through this, your thoughts only went to one person: Jacob.

Thinking back to that morning, how the two of you had bickered before leaving, you recalled that you left without telling him that you loved him. You had just left him with a kiss. The knowledge of that left you feeling full of regret and you swore to yourself if you managed to survive this, that would be the first thing you would tell him, if you could still talk.

You didn’t know what time it was, only that you were sure by now Jacob would be wondering what was keeping you. Perhaps he was worried, perhaps he wasn’t.

Any other time you would have taken a hold of your Rook necklace for comfort, but you could feel that it was gone, long since lost, and with how your hands were tied…

Knowing that all you could do was wait for Jacob to arrive or for the others to leave, you did your best to stay calm. Only the Gods knew what was still in store for you.

Arriving at the brewery, Jacob stopped the carriage, jumped off and using his grapping hook, climbed up the wall and landed on the roof. As quietly as he could, he walked the length of the building, using Eagle Vision to look for any Blighters that might be keeping guard. Spotting a few near the doors, Jacob took out a Voltaic Bomb, activated it and let it fall, taking out the guards quickly.

Checking for a way in, Jacob soon located one, a ledge over the doors. Climbing down to it, Jacob found an open window and slid in. Looking out over the brewery, Jacob scanned again for Blighters and saw that several were walking along the floor, seemingly keeping watch.

Because they were spread out, one bomb wouldn’t be enough to take them out. Taking aim with his gauntlet, Jacob waited until one of them got within range and fired a poison dart. Within seconds, the poison made the Blighter scream aloud, alerting the other two to come investigate. With them distracted, Jacob activated another Voltaic bomb and let it loose. 3 more Blighters dead.

Making his way long the metal rafters Jacob kept his Eagle Vision activated, looking for further signs of life. On the second floor, he noticed an office with several figures inside. Getting closer he saw not only several blighters, but one Templar.

What he saw last shocked him most, you tied to a chair.

Having picked you up off the floor, the Gentleman looked you over carefully, your face covered in purple and blue marks. Having watched the Blighters beat you within an inch of your life and with you refusing to scream, the Gentleman reached out and yanked the gag off your mouth.

Kneeling in front of you he spoke “You are a lot tougher than I had thought Assassin. So many others before you would have long since screamed for mercy. Though as tough as you are, I can see that you won’t hold much longer. Why don’t know just give up and save yourself the trouble?”

Looking at him, you felt nothing but disgust and anger. Disgust at how he could stand there and watch someone be brutally beaten and anger that you had found yourself in this situation.

But as loathed as you were to admit it, you knew he was right. Despite the beatings stopping, you were in more pain than ever. Several bones were cracked if not out right broken and gods only knew what other injuries you had. If you didn’t give in, they would certainly finish the job. If you did, there was nothing to stop them from finishing the job anyways and delivering what was left of you to Jacob.

Exhausted in every way possible and wanting one good shot at him, you leaned forward a bit and spit a mouthful of blood right in his face.

“Fuck you.” You groaned, each word making your jaw ache more. No sooner had the words left your lips than he took his cane and struck you, making your ears ring once more.

Watching this above, Jacob could hold back no longer. He had one Voltaic bomb left but that death would be too quick and too clean for his liking.

Taking a smoke bomb, he tossed it into the office. While all the occupants were blindsided, Jacob took out his kukri and jumped off the rafters, landing on the Gentleman and quickly burying the blade clean through his torso, killing him instantly.

As the smoke cleared, the remaining Blighters tried to get their bearings, but before they could, one found his throat slit to the bone while the other found his stomach opened. Both sunk to the floor and quickly bled to death.

With your ears still ringing and your eyes burning from the smoke, you didn’t notice at first the feeling of the ropes loosening around your arms and legs. It wasn’t until you felt a pair of gloved hands on your face, wiping your eyes did you notice who it was.

Relief instantly flowed through you as your eyes fell upon the man you loved.

Jacob gently lifted you off the chair and into his arms, kissing your forehead as he did so. Knowing that he had you, you felt yourself relax in his arms as he carefully carried you downstairs and out of the brewery.

Despite every movement causing you pain, you looked up to Jacob and tried to speak, but your jaw had other ideas.

Jacob noticed this and stopped a moment. Gently, he said “It’s alright my love. It’s over.”

Walking back over to the carriage, Jacob spotted a few of the Rooks nearby. He didn’t have to say a word to them to get them to come running over. As Jacob put you into the carriage, the Rooks quickly climbed up into the driver’s seat and took the reins.

Jacob held you as close as he could without hurting you. The Rooks did the best they could to make the drive a smooth one, which you greatly appreciated.

Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to relax further in his arms. Still determined to have your say, you grabbed his tie to get his attention.

“Don’t speak love. Your jaw is cracked.” He said, wanting you to rest.

Pulling yourself up a bit, as best you could, in a cracking voice, you said “I love you.”


End file.
